


Castiel: Kitty Collector

by Dalet



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 18:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5595799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalet/pseuds/Dalet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You really cannot tell me there’s any universe where Cass has a phone that Balthazar hasn’t put Neko Atsume on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castiel: Kitty Collector

Pick literally any one. Canon? Human? French Revolution? Doesn’t matter.

Cass -> phone -> “that cat game I’m sure you’ll love”

Balthazar asking him eventually if there’s actually an ending to it?

“Cats are forever, Balthazar.”


End file.
